Sternstunden
by arwenadreamer
Summary: AU, Beginnt mit dem Finale von Staffel 10. Dean lässt sich von Tod an einen unbekannten Ort bringen. Sam bleibt zurück. Werden die Brüder sich wieder sehen? Enthält Spoiler zu Staffel 11.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilerwarnung: Die Geschichte beginnt mit der letzten Episode von Staffel 10. Sie folgt von da an zwar einem eigenen Handlungsstrang (AU), enthält aber dennoch **Spoiler zu Staffel 11**. (Vor Allem bezüglich in Staffel 11 vorkommender Personen.) 

Im Ersten Kapitel gibt es noch wenig neue Handlung. Die folgt dann in Kapitel 2.

Kapitel 1

Sternenhimmel

Es war eine sternklare Nacht. Sam saß auf der Motorhaube des Impalas, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Millionen von Sternen leuchteten über ihm, durchbrachen die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Doch die Finsternis, die ihre kalten klauen um sein Herz geschlungen hatte, vermochten sie nicht zu durchdringen. Nichts vermochte das. Er hatte schon so lange kein Licht mehr gesehen.

Die Sterne vor seinen Augen begannen zu verschwimmen, als er die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten konnte. Beinahe unbewusst schickte er ein Stummes Gebet gen Himmel.

„Bitte, Gott, das hat er nicht verdient. Bitte, ich … ich weiß nicht weiter. Bitte, …"

Mehr als ein gestammeltes Flehen brachte Sam nicht zustande. Nicht heute Nacht. Er betete und flehte, er schrie und tobte, seit Wochen, seit Monaten. Etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. Etwas anderes konnte und durfte er nicht tun. Um Deans Willen. Also betete er, zu einem Gott, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er ihn überhaupt hörte. Und von dem er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass es ihn interessierte. Er betete jede Nacht, manchmal voller Verzweiflung, manchmal voller Wut.

Sams Augen drifteten zwischen all den Sternen umher, die am Nachthimmel leuchteten. Wie oft hatte er mit seinem Bruder so dagesessen, stundenlang, in die Unendlichkeit des Weltalls geblickt. Wie sehr hatten sie die Gegenwart des anderen genossen, sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt neben der vertrauten Seele, klein und schmal im Angesicht der unfassbaren Weite des Alls. Jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur winzig und machtlos, das war alles was geblieben war. Und einsam, so unendlich einsam.

„Dean, wo bist du?"

 **5 Monate und 6 Tage früher…**

„Dean, wo bist du?"

Sam presste den Hörer ans Ohr. Die Sorge um Dean wühlte in seinem inneren. Vorsichtig gestatte er sich einen Hauch von Erleichterung darüber, dass sein Bruder ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Wenn er ihn nur finden würde, könnten sie alles andere aussortieren. Sie würden eine Lösung finden, er würde nicht aufgeben. Gemeinsam würden sie das Kainsmal besiegen.

„Sam, wir müssen reden." Deans Stimme klang merkwürdig verhalten. Gepresst. Sam wusste nicht, was es war, dass seinen Bruder umtrieb, aber er klang gar nicht gut!

„Wo bist du? Ich komme!"

Die Bar lag mitten im Nirgendwo. Längst verlassen, die großen Bogenfenster mit Brettern vernagelt, strahlte sie Trostlosigkeit aus. Was wollte Dean an diesem Ort? Sam parkte Baby auf der Wiese vor dem Gebäude, die sicher einmal ein Parkplatz gewesen war. Das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn bei Deans Anruf befallen hatte, verstärkte sich noch. Und doch hielt sich auch der Hoffnungsschimmer hartnäckig in seinem Inneren.

Als er in dem Hotelzimmer Deans Autoschlüssel und den Zettel mit den Worten „Sie gehört ganz dir" gefunden hatte, hatte ihn Verzweiflung überfallen. Und eine Angst, die sich in seine Eingeweihte fraß. Er wusste, das war ein Abschiedsbrief. Wusste es leider nur zu gut aus Erfahrung. Doch dann kam der Anruf. Dean wollte reden. Sam hatte noch eine Chance, seinem Bruder zu helfen. Ihm beizustehen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. Wie sehr er gebraucht wurde.

Entschlossenen Schrittes betrat Sam die Bar.

Was er sah, ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dean stand mitten im Raum, erwartete ihn. Und hinter ihm … Tod.

„Was soll das?", fragte er, obgleich er die Antwort doch schon kannte.

Dean sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an und sagte mit ruhiger, entschlossener Stimme: „Wir müssen reden."

Alles in Sam schrie. _Nein, nein, nein, Dean, bitte nicht! Tu das nicht!_

Vorsichtig, als stünde Dean auf einem Brückengeländer und wäre bereit zu springen, ging Sam auf seinen Bruder zu, eine Hand ausgestreckt, in dem Versuch ihn zu beschwichtigen. Oder vielleicht auch, um sie ihm zu reichen, wie eine Rettungsleine. Er wusste es selbst nicht. Er legte so viel Überzeugungskraft wie möglich in seine Stimme, als er auf Dean einredete: „Was du auch immer vorhaben solltest, tu es nicht. Es gibt einen anderen Weg. Du musst noch nicht sterben. Du musst nicht mit ihm gehen."

Deans Antwort war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hätte. Sam konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte, als Dean völlig gelassen erwiderte: „Lustig, dass du das sagst. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dachte, dass mein Tod der einzige Ausweg sei. Ich hatte Unrecht, Sam. Es ist deiner."

Ungläubig starrte Sam seinen Bruder an. Deans Worte trafen ihn wie Messerstiche. Und er sprach mit solch einer Resignation, mit solcher Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er sprach davon, dass das Kainsmal eine Gefahr für die Menschheit sei. Dass es von der Erde verschwinden müsse. Und damit er, Dean selbst, auch. Wie hinter Watte hörte Sam Deans Erklärungen. Er sei böse, er müsse ein- für allemal unschädlich gemacht werden. Aber das Mal würde ihn nicht sterben lassen. Also würde Tod ihn an einen Ort bringen, an dem er keinen Schaden anrichten könne. Und weil er wisse, dass Sam mit allen Mitteln versuchen würde ihn zurück zu bringen, müsse Sam sterben. Das sei die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Was? Er wird dich in den Weltraum beamen?"

„Nein, er hat nicht Weltraum gesagt."

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn, Dean!" Sam hätte seinen Bruder am liebsten geschüttelt. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wieso nur hatte Dean so ein schlechtes Bild von sich selbst. Erkannte er denn nicht, wieviel Güte in ihm steckte? Er war sogar bereit, sich selbst aufzugeben, zum Wohle aller! Aber das würde Sam nicht zulassen. Niemals!

Das letzte, was Sam brauchte, war Tods Einmischung, der nicht sehr Hilfreich von der Seite „Ganz und gar nicht, fürchte ich!" einwarf. In seiner Wut fuhr er ihn an: „Dich hat keiner gefragt!". Wäre er nicht so aufgewühlt gewesen, hätte er niemals so respektlos mit dem obersten Sensenmann gesprochen, doch im Moment fiel ihm das nicht einmal auf. Ungläubig starrte er Dean an, als dieser nun doch eine Emotion zeigte. Entnervt. Dean war eindeutig entnervt, als er Sam anfuhr: „Hör ihm zu!" Erwartete Dean allen Ernstes, dass Sam diesen ganzen Bullshit einfach so schluckte? Dass er ihn einfach so aufgab? Dass er Dean zustimmte – „Guter Plan" - und sich dann zum Sterben hinlegte? Du lieber Himmel, es ging hier um Dean. Dass Dean (oder besser Tod, das war ja wohl Tods Idee; _er_ hatte Dean diesen Schwachsinnigen Gedanken ins Hirn gepflanzt) seinen Tod wollte, spielte in Sams Emotionswirrwar nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Er war schon so oft gestorben. Er lebte jeden Tag mit der Möglichkeit, auf der Jagd umzukommen. Aber wenn er Tod war, wer stand dann Dean zur Seite? Wer half seinem Bruder, das Mal loszuwerden? Wer überzeugte ihn, dagegen anzukämpfen, jeden Tag auf´s neue? Und Dean wollte sich allein, mutterseelenallein ins All beamen lassen? Auf irgendeinen fremden Planeten? Allein mit dem Mal für immer – das würde seinen Bruder zerstören. Dean, der so ein Familienmensch war. Der immer Menschen um sich herum brauchte, und etwas zu tun. Der weder mit Langeweile noch mit Einsamkeit gut zurechtkam. Allein der Gedanke verursachte Sam beinah körperliche Qual. Er durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Tod ihm das antat. Dass Dean sich das selbst antat.

Tod faselte irgendetwas von einem Unheil, das hervorbrechen würde, wenn das Mal von Deans Arm entfernt würde. Doch im Moment konnte sich Sam einfach kein schlimmeres Unheil vorstellen, als seinen Bruder für alle Ewigkeit zur Einsamkeit verdammt, seine einzige Gesellschafft das Mal, das seinen Geist vergiftete.

Trotzdem fragte er: „Welches Unheil?"

„Die Finsternis", antwortete Dean.

„Und was soll das sein?"

„Wonach hört es sich denn an? Vielleicht nach etwas Gutem?"

 _Nein, Dean_ , dachte Sam, _das klingt natürlich nicht gut. Aber weißt du, was noch viel schlimmer klingt? Unsere Seelen - für immer getrennt._ Doch er sagte nichts, wusste nicht, wie er seinem Bruder begreiflich machen sollte, was er fühlte. Er drang einfach nicht zu ihm durch.

Nun versuchte auch Tod Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass er sterben müsse. Er sei zu Loyal seinem Bruder gegenüber, würde ihn niemals aufgeben. Ja, richtig, er war Loyal. Da hatte Tod verdammt recht! Er schuldete Dean diese Loyalität. Dean hatte ihn schon so oft gerettet, ihn niemals im Stich gelassen. Dean hatte Sam selbst durch seine dunkelsten Stunden begleitet, und Sam tat nun dasselbe für Dean. Das war Loyalität. Und das war noch viel mehr. Tiefe Verbundenheit, Liebe, Seelenverwandtschaft, wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, was ihn mit Dean verband, es würde ihm die Kraft geben, weiter zu kämpfen. Für Dean. Da konnte Tod reden so viel er wollte. Und dass Dean sich von ihm abwandte, während Tod sprach, zeigte Sam, dass auch er, dem Einfluss des Mals zum Trotz, diese Gefühle noch hegte. Er musste nur irgendwie zu ihm durchdringen.

Sam trat um Tod herum, der ihn zugegebenermaßen doch etwas einschüchterte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er die Nervosität, die ihn befiel, als der Sensenmann mit all seiner Autorität vor ihm stand und ihm scharf klar machte, dass das Mal niemals Deans Arm verlassen durfte, vermutlich nicht so einfach abgetan. Doch hier ging es um Dean. Er schluckte, und sobald Tod aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, hatte er sich wieder so weit gefasst, dass er sich auf das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder konzentrieren konnte.

Sam versuchte an Deans ältesten, am tiefsten verwurzelten Instinkt zu appellieren. Der Instinkt, seinen kleinen Bruder um jeden Preis zu beschützen.

„Du hast mein Leben eingetauscht", sagte er mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme. Eigentlich machte er Dean nicht wirklich vorwürfe. Nicht Dean hatte sein Leben eingetauscht, das Mal hatte ihn dazu verleitet. Doch wenn er Deans schlechtes Gewissen wach rief, war er vielleicht von diesem Wahnsinn abzubringen.

„Ich bin dazu bereit, mit diesem Ding zu leben. Für immer. Solange ich sicher sein kann, dass _ich_ und _es_ nie wieder ein Lebewesen verletzen." Dean klang zwar nicht mehr emotionslos, aber er klang auch nicht nach Dean. Nicht wirklich.

„Das bist doch nicht du!" Sam versuchte verzweifelt zu ihm durchzudringen. „Das alles ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Doch, es ergibt einen perfekten Sinn. Wenn du für eine Sekunde aufhören würdest, nur über dich selbst nachzudenken!" Deans Stimme wurde lauter, vorwurfsvoll.

Wie konnte er so etwas sagen? Er dachte nicht an sich selbst, überhaupt nicht. Sein Leben war ihm wirklich nicht so wichtig. Er dachte ausschließlich an seinen Bruder. Und doch verspürte er einen leisen Stich der Schuld bei Deans Worten. War das nicht das alte Lied? Der Punkt, an dem sie immer wieder ankamen? Beide konnten sie nicht mehr klar denken, wenn sie den anderen verloren. Hatte er selbst Dean nicht vorgeworfen, egoistisch gehandelt zu haben, als er ihn davon abgehalten hatte, die Höllentore für immer zu schließen und anschließend einen Engel in seinen Körper gelassen hatte, um ihn zu heilen? Ja, sie waren beide immer und immer wieder bereit, ans Äußerste zu gehen, um einander zu retten. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war seine Motivation nicht nur selbstlos. Natürlich wollte er Dean um jeden Preis vor dem grauenvollen Schicksal ewiger Einsamkeit bewahren. Aber das war nicht alles. Ein nicht allzu kleiner Teil von ihm hielt auch die bloße Vorstellung nicht aus, für immer von seinem Bruder getrennt zu sein.

Dass Dean noch nicht ganz dem Mal verfallen war, dass immer noch sein Bruder in ihm steckte, zeigte sich daran, dass er genau darauf zu sprechen kam. Ihre Gedankengänge verliefen einfach häufig in die gleiche Richtung und Dean konnte Sam lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Genau wie umgekehrt.

Nun hakte Dean zielsicher bei Sams Schuldgefühlen ein: „Erinnerst du dich an diese Kirche? Als wir Crowley zum Menschen gemacht und beinah für immer die Höllentore geschlossen hätten? Nun, damals warst du auf jeden Fall dazu bereit, für ein höheres Ziel zu sterben."

Nun, dieses Spiel konnten zwei spielen. Sam versuchte Dean mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen: „Ja, und du warst es, der mich zurück gehalten hat."

„Und das war ein Fehler! Du hattest Recht, Sam. Du hast gewusst, dass es dieser Welt ohne uns besser gehen würde."

„Nein, nein, nein. Warte mal. Du drehst mir die Worte im Mund um." Sam wurde langsam bewusst, dass er mit Logik und Argumentation nicht weiter kam. Deans Geist war vom Mal vergiftet.

Jetzt zog er sogar das, was ihm sein Leben lang so wichtig gewesen war, in den Schmutz, als er voller Ironie und mit einer Spur Verachtung sagte: „Wieso? Weil wir … weil wir das Böse jagen und es töten? Unser Familienauftrag? Ist es das?" Dean trat um Sam herum, bevor er in seinem Rücken fortfuhr: „Sieh uns doch an, Sam. Das böse jagt uns. Es zerstört alles in unserer Nähe. Unsere Familie, unsere Freunde." Nun schlich sich Selbsthass in seine Stimme: „Es ist an der Zeit, uns als das zu sehen, was wir wirklich sind. Und dafür einzustehen."

Wie konnte Sam seinem Bruder nur klar machen, dass er nicht böse war? Das Mal war böse, keine Frage. Aber nicht Dean. Dean war gut. So gut. Er war selbstlos, sogar jetzt. Er hatte so viele Menschenleben gerettet, wieder und wieder. Sam versuchte noch einmal, zu ihm durchzudringen: „Was soll das? Wir sind nicht böse! Hör zu, wir … sind ganz sicher nicht perfekt. Wir sind die Guten! Das Ding auf deinem Arm ist das Böse. Aber weder du, noch ich…"

„Ich habe Rudi sterben lassen." Dean sagte diesen einen Satz, als wäre damit zweifelsfrei bewiesen wie böse er war und alle anderen Argumente überflüssig. Sam holte tief Luft. Irgendwie _musste_ es ihm gelingen, zu Dean durchzudringen. Doch dieser fuhr fort: „Bösartiger geht's doch gar nicht. Ich weiß was ich bin, Sam." Aus seinen Augen sprach echte Verzweiflung ob der Tat, und das war eindeutig Dean, der da sprach. Doch im nächsten Moment übernahm das Mal, als er beinahe boshaft fortfuhr: „Aber was warst du, als du diesen Mann dazu gebracht hast, seine Seele zu verkaufen? Oder als du Charly verraten hast und sie getötet wurde? Zu welchem Ende soll das führen? Zu einem guten Ende? Einem gerechten Ende? Das Mal zu entfernen, egal wie die Konsequenzen aussehen, Sam, wie kann das nicht bösartig sein? Ich hab dieses Ding auf meinem Arm und du willst zulassen, dass die Finsternis in die Welt gelangt."

Es brach Sam das Herz, dass Dean sich für böse hielt. Er blickte seinem Bruder tief in die Augen: „Du warst auch dazu bereit, den Tod zu beschwören, um sicher zu gehen, dass du nie wieder jemandem etwas antust." Dean wandte den Blick ab, doch Sam gab nicht auf: „Du hast mich angerufen, weil du wusstest, dass ich alles tun würde, um dich zu beschützen. Das ist nicht bösartig, Dean. Du bist kein bösartiger Mensch, du bist ein guter Mensch! Der um Hilfe schreit. Der irgendwie … einen Ausweg sucht."

„Nein, es gibt keinen Ausweg, Sam. Es tut mir leid."

Die Verzweiflung in Sam, die Wut auf das Mal, das seinen Bruder verzehrte, die Hilflosigkeit, all diese Gefühle wurden übermächtig.

Und er schlug zu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sternenwanderer

 **Gegenwart, irgendwo…**

Deans Schuhe fanden nur schwer einen Halt auf dem glatten Untergrund. Er fluchte, als er abrutschte und beinah das Gleichgewicht verlor. Doch er fing sich und setzte den mühevollen Aufstieg fort. Der Felsen, falls man ihn denn so bezeichnen konnte, war nicht leicht zu erklimmen. Und doch kam er jede Nacht hierher, stieg bis ganz nach oben. Auf dem höchsten Punkt fühlte er sich Sam ein winziges bisschen näher. Und die glänzende, schwarze, gläsern anmutende Oberfläche erinnerte ihn an Baby. Wenn er die Augen schloss und die Hände über die Oberfläche gleiten ließ, konnte er sich für einen Moment einbilden, er säße auf der Oberfläche seines geliebten Impalas. Doch sich vorzustellen, dass sein Bruder neben ihm saß, dazu reichte seine Fantasie nicht aus. Zu still und kalt war es neben ihm, zu schmerzlich war ihm Sams Abwesenheit in jeder Sekunde seines beschissenen Lebens bewusst.

Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung schob sich Dean über die Kante auf die flache Oberseite des Steins. Er musste sich wirklich eine bessere Bezeichnung für dieses Material ausdenken. Er war der erste Mensch, der es je gesehen hatte. Bobbys Worte aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit klangen ihm im Ohr: „Du hast sie entdeckt, du darfst sie benennen." So wurden die Jefferson-Starships geboren, damals, auf einer Monsterjagd. Und heute? Alles, was er hier sah, war seine „Entdeckung", wenn man so wollte. Andererseits war er mit absoluter Sicherheit auch der letzte Mensch, der je einen Fuß auf diesen Planeten setzen würde. Also wozu sich die Mühe machen irgendetwas einen Namen zu geben?

Und wie lange würde er selbst wohl noch menschlich bleiben? Er spürte, wie das Mal ihn immer mehr einnahm. Oft erkannte er sich selbst nicht wieder. Es gab Momente, Tage, Wochen, da war sein gesamtes Dasein ein einziger Blutrausch.

Hastig wandte Dean sich von diesem dunklen Pfad seiner Gedanken ab. Stattdessen setzte er sich und wandte den Blick gen Himmel. Er war gerade rechtzeitig angekommen. Über dem Horizont erhob sich ein winziger, unscheinbarer Lichtpunkt. Einer unter Millionen, und doch erkannte Dean ihn mit zweifelsfreier Sicherheit. Die Sonne. Nicht irgendeine Sonne, nein, DIE Sonne. Die Sonne unter der er aufgewachsen war. Die Sonne, die auf seinen Heimatplaneten schien. Die Sonne, die auf seinen Bruder schien.

Dean war Tod dankbar, dass er ihm dieses letzte Geschenk gemacht hatte. Dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, wo die Heimat lag, kurz bevor er ihn für immer auf diesem leeren Planeten zurück ließ. So hatte er eine Orientierung, eine Richtung in die er seine Gedanken schicken konnte.

Denn in diesen Momenten, wenn er zu dem winzigen Punkt am Himmel über sich aufblickte, der Sonne, die auf seinen Sammy hinabschien, dann fand Dean wieder ein Stück weit zu sich selbst. Und er klammerte sich verzweifelt an diesem Rest Menschlichkeit in sich fest, diesen Kern tief in ihm, das Stück seiner Seele, das nicht ihm selbst, sondern Sam gehörte. Das Stück seiner Seele, das er niemals dem Mal überlassen durfte. Das Stück Seele, das rein bleiben musste, weil es Sammys Seele war. Ihre Seelen, verbunden für immer – sein Rettungsanker in einer Flut aus Trostlosigkeit, Einsamkeit und Hass.

Von der ersten Nacht an war es ihm zur Gewohnheit geworden, auf den Aufgang dieses einen, vertrauten Sterns zu warten, und ihn auf seinem Weg über den schwarzen Nachthimmel zu beobachten, bis er wieder unterging. Seine Abwesenheit erfüllte Dean jedes Mal mit einer leere, die sich tief in seine Eingeweihte fraß.

Doch daran wollte er jetzt noch nicht denken. Er richtete den Blick gen Himmel. Nicht direkt auf die Sonne, sondern auf die Schwärze unmittelbar daneben. Irgendwo dort kreiste die Erde um den Fixstern. Irgendwo dort war Sammy.

Wie es ihm wohl ging? Der Gedanke an seinen Bruder schnürte Dean die Kehle zu. Was machte er sich vor? Sam ging es beschissen. Dean wusste nicht genau, wie lange er schon hier war, wie lange Sam schon allein zurückgeblieben war. Die Tag- und Nachtzyklen verliefen hier anders, nicht im 24 Stunden Takt. Deans Uhr, die es ihm erlaubt hätte, die Erdenzeit im Blick zu behalten, war schon nach kurzer Zeit kaputt gegangen. Typisch Winchester-Glück. Er hätte so gerne gewusst, wann der 2. Mai war. Sammys Geburtstag. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es bald soweit war. Wenn er nicht schon vorbei war. Sam würde ihn ohne seinen Bruder verbringen müssen. Er würde nicht feiern wollen. Hoffentlich leistete ihm Cass wenigstens Gesellschaft.

Dean schluckte schwer. An manchen Tagen war das Gefühl, seinen Bruder und seinen besten Freund im Stich gelassen zu haben, übermächtig. Schuldgefühle drohten ihn zu ersticken. Doch dann rieb er sich über den Arm, dort wo das Mal pulsierte, und er wusste, er hatte das richtige getan. Das einzig richtige. Sam würde das niemals verstehen, doch er spürte auch nicht, welche Dunkelheit, welche Finsternis von dem Mal ausging. Eine Dunkelheit, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Die jeden klaren Gedanken in ihm auslöschte und sich seiner bemächtigte bis er vergaß, dass es so etwas wie Licht überhaupt gab. Diese Finsternis war in ihm, erfüllte ihn, verdrängte auch das letzte menschliche Gefühl und ließ ihn zur Bestie werden. Eine Bestie die einfach töten musste, getrieben von einem unstillbaren Hunger nach Blut und dem Wunsch, Schmerz und Verzweiflung auszuteilen. Manchmal, für einen kurzen Moment, glaubte Dean zu spüren, dass dieser unbändige Hass, der sich seiner bemächtigte, von einer unendlich tief sitzenden Verletzung her rührte. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Wie konnte dem Mal eine Verletzung zugefügt worden sein. Wie konnte das Mal Angst und Verzweiflung verspüren? Das bildete er sich sicher nur ein. Wahrscheinlich waren es seine eigene Angst und Verzweiflung, die sich am Mal vorbei drängten. Nicht dass er sich diese Gefühle jemals eingestehen würde. Diese Dose durfte er gar nicht erst aufmachen. Da gab er sich lieber dem Blutrausch des Mals hin. Und hier konnte er das ungestört tun. Tod hatte ihm versichert, dass die merkwürdig aussehenden Lebewesen, die diesen Planeten bewohnten, allesamt die Intelligenz von Regenwürmern besaßen. Und dass ihr Blut nicht rot, sondern braun war, machte dem Mal offenbar auch nichts aus.

Die scharfen Krallen der vierbeinigen Biester, die einen Kopf größer waren als Dean, konnten ihm allerdings gefährlich werden. Gedankenverloren strich sich Dean über eine lange Narbe an seinem linken Oberarm. Er war gut, er war schnell, er hatte sein Messer, mit dem er schon so manches Tier erlegt hatte, wenn der Blutdurst übermächtig wurde. Aber er machte sich nichts vor. Eines Tages würde er nicht schnell genug sein. Oder so eine relativ harmlose Wunde wie die an seinem Arm würde sich entzünden. Oder er würde von einem dieser glatten Felsen stürzen. Oder einfach nur krank werden, ohne Antibiotika zur Hand zu haben. Eines Tages würde er sterben. Dean fürchtete diesen Tag. Denn er würde nicht tot bleiben. Er würde wieder erwachen. Als Dämon.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran zogen sich seine Eingeweihte zusammen. Zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie es war ein Dämon zu sein. Rückblickend war das schlimmste daran, dass er nichts, aber auch gar nichts für seinen Bruder empfunden hatte. Nicht einmal Hass. Nur Gleichgültigkeit. Er hatte Sam einfach den Rücken zugekehrt und war gegangen. Und als Sam ihn aufgespürt hatte, hatte er ihn bestenfalls als lästig empfunden, wie eine Fliege, die einen immer wieder kitzelt, bis man sie mit der Hand zerquetscht. Und genau das hätte Dean fast getan. Völlig emotionslos. Den Kopf seines Bruders zu Brei zerschlagen. Die Schuldgefühle darüber fraßen ihn heute noch förmlich auf. Und doch hielt Dean an genau diesen Schuldgefühlen fest. Denn sie bedeuteten dass er Mensch war. Dass er er selbst war. Das war es, was Dean ausmachte. In seinem tiefsten Innern war er zuerst und zuletzt Bruder. Sein gesamtes Wesen definierte sich über Sam. Wenn er das verlor, dann gab es nichts mehr, was ihn von der Dunkelheit zurück hielt.

Dean seufzte. Die Sonne war mittlerweile ein gutes Stück weiter über den Himmel gewandert. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich einsam, und er wusste mit zweifelsfreier Sicherheit, dass es Sam genauso ging, was auch immer er gerade tat. Zum tausendsten Mal wünschte er sich, dass sein Bruder hier neben ihm säße. Selbst dieser menschenleere Planet wäre dann nicht einsam. Doch zugleich war er froh, dass Sam weit weg von ihm und damit dem Mal war. Sam war in Sicherheit, und das war alles, was zählte.

Wie ein Hauch kam ein einziges Wort über Deans Lippen:

„Sammy."

 **5 Monate und 6 Tage früher…**

Die Faust traf ihn unvorbereitet. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war es eine Erleichterung. Sam wollte einfach nicht verstehen, wie gefährlich das Mal war. Vielleicht würde er zur Einsicht kommen, wenn Dean die Fäuste sprechen ließ. Das Mal lechzte nach Gewalt. Aber auch vor dem Mal war sein letztes verzweifeltes Mittel in verfahrenen Situationen häufig der Einsatz von Fäusten gewesen. Um Sam irgendwie Vernunft einzubläuen. So sehr er sich auch hinterher dafür hasste.

„Gut. Gut." Als er sich den provisorischen Verband von der Hand zog, der seine Schläge abgeschwächt hätte, beobachtete Sam ihn misstrauisch, sorgenvoll, als täte es ihm bereits leid, seinen Bruder geschlagen zu haben. Doch die Wut ob Sams Sturheit kochte in Dean hoch, und er hielt sich nicht zurück, als er ihm mit Voller Wucht die Faust ins Gesicht rammte: „Wie du willst!"

Sam war ein geschickter Kämpfer, aber Dean wurde vom Mal geleitet. Während Sams Emotionen ihn im Griff hielten, ihn schwächten, agierte Dean kühl und kalkulierend. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf fragte er sich, wieso diese ganze Situation eigentlich so verfahren war? Wieso machte er sich die Mühe, Sam zu überzeugen? Er könnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit töten. Und hinter ihm stand obendrein Tod. Sam hätte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Er landete kaum einen wesentlichen Treffer, war völlig überrumpelt von der Wucht, mit der Dean zuschlug. Und Dean zeigte keinerlei Zurückhaltung. Wieder und wieder prügelte er auf Sam ein, warf ihn zu Boden, schlug erneut zu. Ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil in ihm schrie, er solle damit aufhören, als Sam blutend vor ihm am Boden kauerte. Doch Dean wusste, wenn er Sam überzeugen wollte, dem Plan zuzustimmen, dann musste er ihm zeigen, was für ein Monster er inzwischen war.  
Und Dean wusste auch, tief in seinem Innern, dass er Sam niemals gegen seinen Willen würde töten können. Nicht, solange noch ein letzter Rest Menschlichkeit in ihm war. Er brauchte Sams Zustimmung. Er brauchte Sams Verständnis. Erbrauchte Sams Vergebung. Selbst dann würde es schwer genug werden, zur Seite zu treten und zuzusehen, wie Tod seinen Bruder tötete. Als Deans Faust das nächste Mal auf Sam hernieder krachte, mit noch etwas mehr Wucht als vorher, versuchte er mit dem Schlag sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, wie sehr das Mal ihn zum Monster machte. Dass es wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg gab.

Sam ging erneut zu Boden.

BAMM

 _Ich bin ein Monster. Versteh das doch Sam!_

BAMM

 _Du darfst mich nicht retten!_

BAMM

Sam hob schützend die Hände vor den Kopf.

 _Rette wenigstens deine Seele. Werde glücklich im Himmel._

„Okay. Es reicht. Es ist genug", stieß sein Bruder am Boden liegend keuchend hervor.

 _Ja, es ist genug. Wie sehr soll ich dich denn noch verletzen? Wie oft habe ich dich schon verletzt? Ich bin deiner treue nicht wert, Sammy. War es vielleicht nie. Bin es ganz sicher jetzt nicht mehr._

Dean trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ Sam sich aufrichten. Dieser sah mit blutigem Gesicht zu ihm auf: „Du wirst nie, niemals von mir hören, dass du, dein echtes, innerstes DU, irgendetwas anderes bist, als gut." Es lag so viel Zuneigung in Sams Stimme, selbst jetzt noch. Was musste denn noch geschehen, damit er sah, was Dean wirklich war?

Sam spuckte einen Schwall Blut aus, bevor er fortfuhr: „Aber es ist wahr. Bevor du noch jemanden verletzt, egal wen, musst du aufgehalten werden, egal wie. Ich versteh das." Und wieder starb ein Stückchen mehr von Dean, als Sam ihn mit Tränenverschleierten Augen liebevoll ansah, bevor er sich an Tod wandte und sein Schicksal besiegelte: „Tu es!"

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Erleichterung darüber, dass Sammy endlich verstand, und der Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, wandte Dean sich zu dem Sensenmann um. Dieser trat gemessenen Schrittes auf ihn zu und reichte ihm seine Sense: „Bitte. Erweise mir die Ehre." Dean streckte automatisch die Hand aus. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen Körper. Er fühlte die Macht dieser Waffe. Nein, keine Waffe. Ein Erntewerkzeug. Sie lechzte nicht nach Blut, sie durchtrennte lediglich den Lebensfaden um die Seelen freizulassen in eine neue Existenz, jenseits dieser Welt. Hoffentlich würde es eine gute Existenz sein für Sammy.

Deans Augen glitten über die Sense, und die Enormität dessen, was er zu tun im Begriff war, traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Gefühle prallten in seinem innersten aufeinander wie Atome bei einer Kernspaltung. Angst, Hoffnung, Blutlust, Schmerz, Wut, Liebe, Scham, Schuld. Manche erkannte er als seine eigenen, andere wurden vom Mal geschürt. Doch Dean tat, was er immer tat, sobald Gefühle ihn zu überwältigen drohten: Er schottete sich von allen Emotionen ab. Das war nicht einfach. Er war weiß Gott geübt darin, das schon. Ein Leben lang hatte er geleugnet, was ihn zerstört hätte, hätte er zu genau hingesehen. Nur Sammy hatte ihn stets dazu gebracht, seine Gefühle zuzulassen, sogar darüber zu reden. Und irgendwie hatte sein Bruder ein- ums andere Mal das Wunder vollbracht, die enorme Last seiner Emotionen etwas leichter zu machen. Ihm im Umgang damit zu helfen.

Doch Sam saß jetzt vor ihm, blickte mit tränenverschwommenen Augen zu ihm auf, Schicksalsergeben. Das hier war zu überwältigend. Das Mal war zu überwältigend. Diesmal würde auch Sammy ihm nicht helfen können. Dean musste die Sache beenden und sich von Tod weit weg von der Erde bringen lassen, bevor das Mal die Oberhand gewann. Er atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und schob alle Gefühle weit von sich.

Bereits eine Sekunde später geriet seine Entschlossenheit schon wieder ins Wanken, als Sam mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah, und sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln versuchte. Er lächelte ihn an! Als wolle er sagen: „Ich verstehe! Ich liebe dich! Nichts wird daran jemals etwas ändern!" Wie konnte Sam ihn nur lieben? Nach allem was er getan hatte! Doch seine Augen, unverwandt auf Dean gerichtet, sprachen Bände von Liebe und Vergebung. Augen, denen Dean noch nie widerstehen konnte. Er hätte beinahe rein instinktiv gehandelt, die Sense weg geworfen und Sammy in die Arme geschlossen. Doch das durfte er nicht. Um seines Bruders Willen. Er durfte Sam nicht in diesen Strudel aus Hass und Zerstörung mit hineinziehen, in dem er selbst langsam unterging. Sam verdiente etwas Besseres. Seine Seele verdiente einen Platz im Himmel. Und so sagte Dean: „Schließ deine Augen." Und während er das sagte, versuchte er den Blick von Sam zu lösen. Doch das gelang ihm nur für zwei Sekunden. Und verdammt, wenn er seinen Bruder schon umbrachte, den Brudermord beging, den Kain schon vor so langer Zeit prophezeit hatte, und damit das Schicksal des Mals besiegelte, dann konnte er Sam zumindest einen letzten Blick schenken!

Und ein letztes Mal den Namen aussprechen, den stets nur er benutzen durfte: „Sammy, schließ deine Augen!" Seine Stimme klang beinahe flehentlich.

Doch statt den Wunsch seines Bruders zu erfüllen, bat Sam: „Warte." Er griff sich in die Brusttasche und holte etwas hervor. Dean brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, was es war. Fotos. Fotos aus einem längst vergangenen Leben, so schien es. Fotos die ihn, Sammy und ihre Mutter zeigten.

Sam fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort: „Nimm die an dich. Und eines Tages, wenn du deinen Weg zurück gefunden hast, lass dich von ihnen leiten." Dean entging nicht das kleine Wörtchen wenn. Als stünde es für Sam außer Zweifel, dass er eines Tages das Mal besiegen und zurückkommen würde. Sams unerschütterlicher Glaube an ihn zerriss Dean fast das Herz, denn dieser Glaube war komplett ungerechtfertigt. Er war Sams Zuneigung einfach nicht würdig.

Sams Stimme brach fast, als er schloss: „Sie können dir helfen, dich zu erinnern, wie es war gut zu sein. Wie es war zu lieben." Dann stieß er einen Seufzer aus, legte die Bilder vor Deans Füße und hob langsam den Blick. Dean sah Akzeptanz und Schmerz in den Augen seines Bruders, aber auch Liebe und Verständnis.

Ungewollt wanderte sein Blick zu den beiden Fotos. Seine Mutter, die einen unschuldigen Jungen im Arm hielt. Ein Junge, der er schon lange, viel zu lange nicht mehr war.

Hinter ihm sprach Tod eindringlich: „Ihretwegen musst du weitermachen, Dean. Das zu sein, was du bist, zu dem geworden zu sein, zu dem du geworden bist, das mindert ihr Andenken!"

Er hatte Recht! Seiner Mutter würde es das Herz zerreißen, könnte sie sehen, was aus ihrem Jungen für ein Monster geworden ist.

„Tu es, oder ich werde es tun!" Tods Worte klangen eher wie ein Versprechen, denn eine Drohung.

Und doch weckten sie einen tief verwurzelten Instinkt in Dean. Niemand bedrohte Sammy!

So schnell wie das Gefühl aufkam, schob Dean es auch wieder beiseite! Verdammt, er selbst war derjenige, der mit der Sense in der Hand vor seinem Bruder stand. Und der Schritt war notwendig, das wusste Dean. Nicht nur, um sicherzustellen, dass das Mal niemals gebrochen wurde, sondern auch um Sammys Willen! Im Himmel hatte er wenigstens eine Chance auf Glück. Hier auf der Erde würde er nur an Deans Schicksal verzweifeln. Oder etwas Furchtbares tun, um Dean zurück zu bekommen. Gott, wie beschissen waren ihre Leben, dass sie das aus Erfahrung wussten!

Deans Blick suchte Sams. Er blickte in Augen, die ihm alles bedeuteten. Augen die eine Welt aus Gefühlen und Erinnerungen hielten. Für einen Moment hatte das Mal keinerlei Macht über Dean. Für einen Moment war er einfach nur er selbst. In den Augen seines Bruders konnte er das sein. Es war nur ein Augenblick, und doch tauschten sie eine Welt von Gefühlen und Gedanken aus, mit einem einzigen Blick in die Seele des anderen. Abschied und Hoffnung, Schuld und Vergebung, Glaube und Liebe, Verzweiflung und Hilfeschreie. Ein Blick, der ihre Seelen verschmelzen ließ, ein letztes Mal. Nur für einen kurzen Moment und doch für immer.

Tränen strömten über Sams Wangen und Dean wusste zweifelsfrei, dass Sam nicht um sich selbst weinte, sondern um ihn.

Ein Aufmunterndes Nicken von Sam, die Andeutung eines Nickens von Dean. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, wofür er um Vergebung bat, als er sagte: „Vergib mir." Dafür, dass er im Begriff stand, seinen Bruder zu töten? Dass er zu schwach war, um das Mal zu besiegen? Dass er es überhaupt erst angenommen hatte? Oder für all die Dinge, in denen er JEMALS an Sam schuldig geworden war? Vielleicht ein bisschen von allem.

Und Sams Blick blieb Fest und Unerschütterlich auf ihn gerichtet und sprach von bedingungsloser Liebe und all der Vergebung, um die Dean bat und die er doch niemals verdient hatte.

Dean wusste hinterher nicht genau, was es war, dass ihn im allerletzten Moment die Sichel etwas zu hoch schwingen ließ. Er wusste nur, als er zum Schwung ausholte, war er fest entschlossen, dem allen hier ein Ende zu bereiten. Und nicht nur das, das Mal erwachte in Sekundenbruchteilen mit einer lichterloh brennenden Energie zum Leben und schrie nach Bruderblut. War es Instinkt, ein lebenslang in sein Gehirn gebranntes „beschütze Sammy", das ihn den Arm nur ein paar Zentimeter höher heben ließ? Waren es all die Emotionen, die er in den Augen seines Bruders gesehen hatte, die ihm die Kraft gaben, das Mal zu überwinden? Waren es die Bilder, das Andenken an seine Mutter, die ihm zuschrien: „Tu das nicht!"? Oder war es Sammys Seele, eins mit seiner eigenen, die seinen Arm lenkte? Dean wusste es nicht.

Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, was er tat, bis der ungebremste Schwung seinen Oberkörper herum riss und die Sense beinahe in Tod gefahren wäre. Nur Deans ausgeprägten Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass er es schaffte, die Sense im Schwung ein Stück zu sich heran zu ziehen. Er erwischte Tod am Arm, schlitzte ihm den Anzug vor der Brust ein wenig auf.

Vermutlich war es in Tods unvorstellbar langer Existenz das erste Mal, dass er verletzt wurde, auch wenn es nur ein Kratzer zu sein schien.

Für einen Moment gefror die ganze Welt in einem bizarren Standbild. Dean starrte auf die Sense in seinen Händen, nach wie vor erhoben zwischen sich und Tod. Tod starrte Dean an, als könne er nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert war. Und in seinem Rücken konnte Dean Sams Blick förmlich auf sich spüren. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten sich Sams weit aufgerissene Augen vorzustellen. Augen zu denen er sich jetzt langsam umwandte, und damit die allgemeine Erstarrung brach. Sam kniete noch immer vor ihm, den Oberkörper so weit wie möglich zur Seite geneigt um um ihn herum sehen zu können. Sein Mund stand offen und er ließ den Blick ungläubig zwischen Tod und Dean hin- und hergleiten.

Auch Tod schien sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen und bewegte sich hinter Dean. Dieser ließ seinen Instinkten endlich freien Lauf. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung trat er mit einer Drehung einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und hob die Sense drohend an. So stand er schützend zwischen seinem Bruder und Tod. Zum Teufel, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Bevor er mit dem Mark unterging, würde er sicherstellen, dass Sammy weiterlebte. Im Himmel würde er noch früh genug landen!

Tod stand ungerührt vor ihm, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.

Dean war es, der das Schweigen brach: „Hör zu. Ich werde mit dir kommen. Es ist mir egal, ob du mich in die unendlichen Weiten des Alls schickst oder ins Nichts oder wohin auch immer. Aber Sam bleibt am Leben. Du wirst mir versprechen, dass du Sam kein Haar krümmst, oder ich werde dich töten."

„Dean, ich dachte du hättest verstanden, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Welt vor der Finsternis zu beschützen. Selbst Sam hat das verstanden." Tod nickte zu Sam hinab, der noch immer hinter Dean kniete.

„Nein. Ich habe etwas anderes verstanden." In dem Moment, als er es Aussprach, erkannte Dean die Wahrheit. "Das Mal hätte mich längst völlig in der Hand, wenn Sam nicht wäre. Das Einzige, was mir wieder und wieder die Kraft gibt, das Mal zu beherrschen, ist mein Bruder. Wenn ich ihn töte, wenn ich den Brudermord begehe, mit dem das Mal begonnen hat, wird nichts mehr seine Macht aufhalten können. Und selbst wenn Sam nicht durch meine Hand stirbt: Ohne seinen Glauben an mich werde ich dem Mal unterliegen. Ob hier oder sonst wo im Universum, das Mal ist gefährlich. Du weißt, wie gefährlich es ist. Ich muss es bekämpfen, solange ich kann. Und das kann ich nur, wenn ich Sammy in Sicherheit weiß. Selbst wenn Welten zwischen uns liegen."

Und Tod verstand. Dean erkannte es in seinen Augen. Er nickte. Ein stummes versprechen. Das Versprechen, Sam nichts anzutun. Dean ließ die Sense sinken und wandte sich zu seinem Bruder um. Er reichte Sam die Hand und half ihm auf die Beine. _Gott, ich werde diese Augen vermissen!_ Beim Anblick von Sams noch immer tränenüberströmten Gesicht wurden auch seine eigenen Augen feucht. „Ich muss gehen, Sammy", sagte er leise.

Sam sah ihn stumm an und nickte.

Da erhob Tod die Stimme: „Ich werde Sam nicht töten. Und wenn seine Zeit auf natürliche Weise gekommen ist, werde ich persönlich seine Seele in den Himmel geleiten. Das verspreche ich." Dean blickte ihn dankbar an. Tod wandte den Blick an Sam: „Doch auch du wirst mir ein Versprechen geben, Sam. Du wirst mir versprechen, dass du nichts unternimmst, um Dean und damit das Mal zurück zu holen. Du wirst mir versprechen, dass du nichts unternimmst, um das Mal zu brechen. Niemals." Sam blickte Tod an und öffnete den Mund, vermutlich, um ihm zu widersprechen. Doch der Sensenmann fuhr ungerührt fort: „Der Ort, an den ich Dean bringen werde, ist kein schlechter. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass er unnötig leidet. Doch wenn du dein Versprechen brichst, wenn du auch nur versuchst, einen Weg zu finden, ihn zurück zu bringen, werde ich Dean an den trostlosesten, furchtbarsten Ort bringen, den du dir nur Vorstellen kannst. Ein Ort, gegen den die Hölle wie ein Paradies wirkt. Und er wird dort alle Ewigkeit verbringen."

Sam starrte Tod mit aufgerissenen Augen an und schluckte schwer. Auch Dean selbst musste schlucken. Doch Tod hatte Recht. Wenn das die Möglichkeit war, Sam davon abzuhalten, eine Dummheit zu begehen, dann sei es drum. Zumindest war diese Drohung allemal Sams sicherem Tod vorzuziehen.

Tod sah Sam abwartend an: „Nun?"

Sam schien sich nicht zu einer Antwort durchringen zu können.

„Sammy, bitte." Dean sprach leise, doch er legte all seine Emotionen in diese zwei Worte. Er blickte seinen Bruder an und sah all die widerstreitenden Gefühle, die sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten. Er konnte Sam lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Sam kämpfte mit sich, wog alle Möglichkeiten gegeneinander ab. Und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Dass er um Deans Willen auf den Handel eingehen musste. Er schluckte schwer. Als er sprach, sah er nicht Tod an, sondern Dean.

„Ich verspreche es."

Die Brüder blickten einander einen langen kurzen Moment in die Augen. Ein letztes Mal wortlose Kommunikation, die so viel mehr auszudrücken vermochte als Worte. Dean gestattete es sich ein letztes Mal, tief einzutauchen in Sams wohltuende Nähe und Gegenwart. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Bruder, seinen Sammy, und wie zwei ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander, während ihre Seelen den vertrauten Tanz der Zweisamkeit aufführten. Dean hätte alles darum gegeben, die Ewigkeit so zu verbringen. Wenn er nur rein wäre. Doch seine Dunkelheit befleckte Sams Licht, das Böse in ihm beschmutzte Sams Seele. Und so löste sich Dean langsam, mit schier übermenschlicher Willenskraft, von seinem Bruder.

„Leb wohl, Sammy!"

Dean trat einen Schritt zurück, ohne den Blick von Sam zu lösen. Tod legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das letzte was er sah, waren Sams tränenverschleierte Augen.

Das letzte, was er hörte, war Sams geflüstertes: „Auf Wiedersehen, Dean."

Anmerkungen:

Den Dialog in der Bar-Szene habe ich an zwei Stellen leicht verändert. Ich habe ihn mehr dem englischen Original angepasst, da mir die deutsche Synchronisation den Kern der Aussagen nicht so sehr zu treffen schien.

Im Original sagt Sam: „You´ll never, ever hear me say, that you, the real you, is anything but good!"

Und: „Wait, take these. And one day, when you find your way back, let these be your guide. They can help you remember, what it was to be good. What it was to love."

Ich habe versucht, das möglichst wörtlich zu übersetzten, während in der Synchronisation die Übersetzung natürlich den Lippenbewegungen angepasst werden muss und entsprechend schon mal etwas vom Original abweichen kann.

Auch die Tonlage klingt manchmal etwas anders im Original. An einer Stelle verändert das, wie ich finde, die Bedeutung der Worte:

Als Dean zum zweiten Mal sagt „Sammy, schließ deine Augen", klingt das in der deutschen Synchronisation sehr harsch und ein bisschen befehlend. Im englischen Original spricht Dean diesen Satz mit wesentlich sanfterer Stimme und, wie ich finde, eher bittend, fast flehend. Auch hier habe ich mich in der Geschichte mehr an die OV gehalten.


	3. Chapter 3

Dunkelheit

 **Immer noch 5 Monate und 6 Tage früher …**

Sam starrte auf die leere Stelle, an der noch vor wenigen Sekunden sein Bruder gestanden hatte. Er konnte nicht atmen, er konnte nicht denken. Einen Moment lang weigerte sich sein Gehirn, zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Dann stürzte die Verzweiflung mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein und drohte ihn zu ersticken. Dean war weg. Dean war wer-weiß-wo. Für immer.

„Wenn du dein Versprechen brichst, wenn du auch nur versuchst, einen Weg zu finden, ihn zurück zu bringen, werde ich Dean an den trostlosesten, furchtbarsten Ort bringen, den du dir nur Vorstellen kannst. Ein Ort, gegen den die Hölle wie ein Paradies wirkt. Und er wird dort alle Ewigkeit verbringen." Tods unheilvolle Worte klangen in Sam nach. Bilder von der Hölle durchzogen seinen Geist, abgrundtiefe, trostlose Schwärze, von Blitzen durchzuckt, Dean mitten drin.

Da durchfuhr es Sam wie ein Stromschlag:

Rowena!

Dieser Gedanke riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Rowena war dabei, das Mal zu brechen. Er musste sie aufhalten. Mit zitternden Fingern zerrte er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte Cass Nummer.

Cass hob bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab: „Sam?"

„Cass, was immer ihr gerade tut, ihr müsst damit aufhören. Ihr dürft das Mal nicht brechen!" Sam schrie förmlich in den Hörer.

Cass klang verwirrt, als er sagte: „Aber Sam, wir haben alle Zutaten für das Ritual zusammen. Wir haben sogar jemanden gefunden, den Rowena liebt. Osc…"

„Stoppt das Ritual! Sofort!" Sam ließ Cass nicht ausreden.

Der Engel schien zu begreifen, dass die Situation ernst war. Er lenkte ein: „In Ordnung, Sam. Wir werden das Ritual nicht durchführen. Aber warum? Was ist passiert?"

Sam ging nicht auf die Frage seines Freundes ein. Er konnte es im Moment nicht. All die Energie, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, schien genauso schnell wieder aus ihm heraus zu fließen. Mit müder Stimme sagte er: „Vernichte alles, was mit dem Spruch zu tun hat. Verbrenne das Buch der Verdammten. Lass Rowena gehen."

Castiel versuchte es noch einmal mit eindringlicher Stimme: „Sam, was ist passiert?"

Sam flüsterte: „Dean ist weg." Dann legte er auf. Irgendwo tief in seinem Innern verspürte er einen Stich aus Schuldgefühlen. Er schuldete Cass eine Erklärung. Doch im Moment hatte er einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. _Später…_ , dachte er. Dann sank er auf die Knie. Das Telefon glitt ihm aus der Hand. Vage war ihm bewusst, dass er an der gleichen Stelle kniete wie nur wenige Minuten zuvor. Als Dean mit der Sichel in der Hand vor ihm stand.

 _Dean._

Ein schluchzen entrang sich Sams Kehle.

Er wusste später nicht, wie lange er dort gekniet hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er geweint hatte oder trockenen Auges ins leere gestarrt. Er wusste nicht mehr, woran er gedacht hatte oder ob er überhaupt zu Gedanken fähig gewesen war.

Als er sich schließlich mühsam erhob, war es bereits dunkel um ihn herum. Seine Knie protestierten. Als er sie vorsichtig durchstreckte und als das Blut zurück in seine Beine Schoss, durchfuhren ihn tausend Nadelstiche. Die Schmerzen halfen ihm, wieder ein Stück weit ins Hier und Jetzt zu finden.

Durch die vernagelten Fenster drang nicht der leiseste Lichtschimmer in die Bar. Sam tastete seine Taschen nach seinem Handy ab. Alles, was er fand, waren die Impala-Schlüssel. Ein Stich durchfuhr ihn. Die sollten nicht in seinen Taschen sein, sondern in denen seines Bruders! Doch Dean war weg…

Sam zwang sich, seine Gedanken nur auf eine einzige Sache zu richten: _Wo ist mein Handy? Ich muss mein Handy finden_. Er ging wieder auf die Knie, und seine Beine protestierten schmerzhaft. Doch er musste den Boden nicht lange abtasten, bis seine Finger sich um das Gerät schlossen. Er aktivierte den Bildschirm und in seinem sanften Leuchten richtete er sich ein zweites Mal auf und fand auf wackeligen Beinen seinen Weg zur Eingangstür.

Draußen begrüßte ihn eine Sternklare Nacht. Dort drüben stand Baby. Einsam und verlassen. Einsam und verlassen wie Dean.

Sam steckte das Handy in die Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wagen. Doch er stieg nicht ein. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an das geliebte Auto. Das letzte, was ihm von Dean geblieben war.

 _Wenn Dean wüsste, dass du SIE in Gedanken DAS nennst, käme er sofort zurück, um dir in den Hintern zu treten!_

Sam musste in Gedanken lachen. Dann durchfuhr ihn eine neue Welle der Trauer und des Schmerzes. Er sah zu den Sternen auf.

 _Dean, wo bist du?_

 **Gegenwart, in der Nähe des Bunkers…**

Sam saß auf der Motorhaube des Impalas, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Fünf Monate und sechs Tage waren vergangen, seit Dean sich vor seinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Oder sollte er besser sagen fünf Monate und sechs Nächte? Denn Tage gab es für Sam nicht mehr. Kein Licht, nur noch Finsternis, so schien es ihm. Er stand auf, wenn die Sonne unterging. Er tat, was getan werden musste – essen, trinken, Körperpflege. Alles lief auf Autopilot. Und dann verließ er den Bunker, fuhr mit Baby auf die Felder außerhalb der Stadt. Dort setzte er sich auf die Motorhaube und blickte zu den Sternen auf. Irgendwo dort war Dean. Irgendwo dort war sein Bruder. Sam vermisste ihn so schmerzlich. In Wolkenverhangenen Nächten fühlte er sich Dean noch ferner als sonst. Wenn es regnete, gestattete er es sich zu weinen, denn wer konnte schon sagen, ob es Tränen oder Regentropfen waren, die seine Wangen hinab liefen. Und es war ohnehin niemand da, der ihn gesehen hätte. Deans Platz neben ihm war leer. Er war allein, genau wie sein Bruder.

Spätestens wenn sich der Horizont blutrot zu färben begann, zog Sam sich wieder in die schützende Festung zurück, die Dean ein Zuhause genannt hatte. Vielleicht hätte der Bunker auch Sams zuhause werden können. Doch nicht ohne Dean. Ohne Dean war es nur ein weiterer trostloser Ort in Sams Leben. Dort verbrachte er seine Zeit mit nutzlosen Tätigkeiten. Er sortierte die Bibliothek, er sichtete alte Unterlagen, beschäftigte sich irgendwie, bis er müde genug war, um ein paar Stunden alptraumgeplagten Schlafes zu wagen. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Nach einem Weg suchen, um seinen Bruder zurück zu holen, durfte er nicht. Tod würde es erfahren. Und Dean würde darunter leiden. Sam wagte es nicht einmal, in den Unterlagen der Männer der Schriften nach Informationen über das Mal zu suchen.

Hin- und wieder kam Cass vorbei um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Der Engel war ein wirklich treuer Freund und Sam war ihm dankbar. Doch zugleich ertrug er seine Nähe nicht. Cass versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, ans Tageslicht zu gehen. Und Sam konnte das einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen. Er dachte ständig daran, wie einsam sich Dean fühlen musste. Und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er Gesellschaft verdient habe, wenn sein Bruder allein war. Das führte dazu, dass er sich Castiel gegenüber abweisend und harsch benahm. Er war sich dessen bewusst, es tat ihm leid. Und doch konnte er nicht anders. Er bat Cass ein- ums andere Mal, wieder zu gehen.

Und so saß Sam auch heute Nacht wieder alleine unter den Sternen.

Er hob das Bier in seiner Hand an. Normalerweise trank er nicht. Wozu auch? Seit Monaten schmeckte alles was er zu sich nahm, schal und fad. Doch heute Nacht hatte er zwei Flaschen Bier mitgebracht. Eine stand geöffnet, aber unangetastet neben ihm auf der Motorhaube.

Sam hob sein eigenes Bier gen Himmel und prostete ins Nirgendwo.

 _Happy Birthday, Sammy!_ Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang wie Dean. Sam machte sich nichts aus Geburtstagen. Weder er noch Dean hatten das je getan. Sie hatten nie gefeiert, waren höchstens in ein gutes Steak House essen gegangen. Oder an Sams Geburtstagen in _so einen widerlich gesunden Laden_ , wie Dean es nannte. Sam hatte die Geste immer zu schätzen gewusst. Einmal hatte Dean für ihn sogar einen Salat gegessen, weil wirklich kein Burger oder dergleichen auf der Speisekarte zu finden gewesen war. Und mehr noch, Dean hatte es für den gesamten Rest des Tages geschafft, sich jeglicher abfälligen Bemerkungen darüber zu enthalten. Sam traten beim Gedanken daran die Tränen in die Augen.

Wäre Dean hier gewesen, Sam hätte diesen Tag als einen Tag wie jeden anderen betrachtet. Doch Dean war nicht hier, und Sam fühlte gerade heute seine Abwesenheit noch schmerzlicher als sonst.

Was ihn jedoch wirklich quälte, innerlich zerriss, schlimmer schmerzte als jede Folter (und er hatte da weiß Gott Erfahrung), war die Tatsache, dass Dean irgendwo ganz allein war, dem Mal ausgeliefert, einsamer als es ein Mensch sein konnte. Natürlich fühlte auch Sam sich einsam, doch das waren egoistische Gefühle, für die er sich schämte. Welches Recht hatte **er** , sich einsam zu fühlen? Er befand sich auf einem Planeten voller Menschen. Dean war es, der wahrlich allein war.

Bilder von seiner Zeit im Käfig schossen Sam ungebeten in den Kopf. Damals hatte er sich auch furchtbar einsam gefühlt. Und doch hatte er die Einsamkeit, die Folter, Luzifers permanenten Hass und seine Sticheleien irgendwie ertragen. Er hatte sie ertragen, weil er Dean in Sicherheit wusste. Wenn es zu schlimm wurde (was eigentlich permanent der Fall war), hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie sein Bruder mit Lisa ein glückliches Leben lebte. Das hatte ihm Kraft gegeben. „Für Dean" war sein inneres Mantra geworden. Für Dean war er gesprungen, für Dean bereute er diesen Sprung nicht.

Für Dean hatte er jetzt Tod versprochen, nichts zu unternehmen, um seinen Bruder zurück zu holen. Doch diesmal war Dean nicht in Sicherheit. Diesmal lebte Dean kein gutes Leben. Sam konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wo und wie Dean lebte. Doch es ging ihm nicht gut. Das wusste Sam zweifelsfrei. Das spürte er, tief in sich. Und dieses Gefühl hatte ihn noch nie getrogen. Irgendwie wussten sie immer, wie es dem anderen ging. Erklären konnte er das nicht. Doch manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als wären ihre Seelen miteinander verbunden. _Oh Mann, lass das bloß nicht Dean hören._ In seiner Vorstellung konnte Sam Deans Antwort hören: „Was bist du? Ein Mädchen oder was? Oder so ein New-Age-Hippie?" Doch in seinen grünen Augen würde es dabei funkeln, und Sam wüsste genau, dass sein Bruder ihm insgeheim zustimmte. Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Wut schleuderte Sam seine Bierflasche weit in die dunkle Nacht. Dann fegte er die unangetastete Flasche, die neben ihm stand, mit einer wischenden Bewegung des Armes hinterher. Das war alles so unfair. Dean hatte das nicht verdient. Dean hatte die Welt und die Menschen in ihr öfter gerettet, als er zählen konnte. Und das war sein Dank?

Sam schrie seinen Frust hinaus: „Warum Dean? Hörst du mich, Gott? Warum Dean? Er hat deine verdammte Schöpfung gerettet. Warum tust du nichts? Wo bist du, verdammt noch mal? Hörst du mich? Hilf ihm!" Sam brüllte in die Nacht, die Stimme heiser. Seit jener Nacht, als Tod seinen Bruder mitgenommen hatte, war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht gebetet hatte. Denn das war das einzige, was er tun konnte, ohne Dean in Gefahr zu bringen. Er suchte nicht nach Wegen das Mal zu brechen. Aber Tod konnte seinem Bruder keinen Strick daraus drehen, wenn er, Sam, Gott um Hilfe bat. Sam hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass Gott ihn überhaupt hörte. Geschweige denn, dass er ihm helfen würde. Aber wenig Hoffnung war immer noch besser als gar keine Hoffnung. Und so betete er, flehte er, schrie er, argumentierte er, ein ums andere Mal.

Glauben war für ihn keine Glaubensfrage. Das brachte sein Beruf mit sich. Sam wusste zweifelsfrei, dass Gott existierte. Er wusste es von zahlreichen Engeln und Dämonen. Allerdings vermutete Sam auch, dass Gott sich schon lange nicht mehr für seine Schöpfung interessierte. Und wenn Sam ehrlich war, bezweifelte er, dass Gott seine Gebete überhaupt hörte. Doch er sah einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. Und so betete er.

Und er würde weiter beten, bis er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Sam blickte wieder zu den Sternen empor. Seine Wut über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit wich dem allgegenwärtigen Schmerz über Deans Situation.

Mit flehender Stimme setzte er sein Gebet fort: „Bitte, Gott, bitte…! Dean ist nicht… böse, er ist gut! Durch und durch gut! Er kann nichts für die Dunkelheit, die das Mal umgibt. Bitte… lass ihn nicht allein mit dieser Dunkelheit."

Sam schluckte schwer: „Bitte… er ist mein Bruder. Wir gehören zusammen!"

Tränen traten Sam in die Augen, als seine Stimme bei seinen letzten Worten brach: "Lass mich ihm wenigstens helfen. Wenn Dean schon nicht hier auf der Erde sein kann, dann bitte, sende mich zu ihm."

 **Immer und nie, überall und nirgends…**

„ _Bitte, Gott, bitte. Dean ist nicht böse, er ist gut. Durch und durch gut. Er kann nichts für die Dunkelheit, die das Mal umgibt. Bitte, lass ihn nicht allein mit dieser Dunkelheit. Bitte, er ist mein Bruder. Wir gehören zusammen. Lass mich ihm wenigstens helfen. Wenn Dean schon nicht hier auf der Erde sein kann, dann bitte, sende mich zu ihm."_

Das Gebet stach unter Millionen heraus wie ein Signalfeuer in der Nacht. „Dean kann nichts für die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgibt." Genau wie Amara.

Er war das Licht, seine Schwester war die Dunkelheit.

Die Dunkelheit war schön, in seinen Augen.

Doch sie bedrohte seine Schöpfung.

Seine Schöpfung die er liebte. Über alles.

Er zahlte den Preis. Amara zahlte den Preis.

Und jetzt zahlte Dean den Preis ebenfalls. Und Sam.

Er hörte alle Gebete. Milliarden, Tag für Tag. Manchmal griff er ein. Im Kleinen, unbemerkt.

Manchmal ließ er den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf.

Nur so konnte sich seine Schöpfung frei entfalten.

Wenn er zu sehr eingriff, brachte das nicht immer nur gutes mit sich.

Luzifer litt. Amara litt.

Er wollte nicht, dass irgendwer leiden musste.

Besonders nicht Sam und Dean.

Zwei seiner liebsten Kinder.

Da hatte er wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.

Er hatte sie der Welt geschenkt.

Sie waren ein Leuchtfeuer des Guten. Der Hoffnung.

Dafür mussten sie leiden. Ein- ums andere Mal.

Das schmerzte ihn.

Er griff nie direkt ein, aber er ließ die Brüder auch nie aus den Augen.

Er hörte ihre Gebete.

Er wusste, was sie taten, fühlten, hofften, wünschten.

Er war immer bei ihnen.

Er half ihnen, wo er konnte.

Er schickte ihnen einen Engel. Wieder und wieder brachte er Castiel zurück.

Er hatte ihre Seelen verwoben. So fanden sie Kraft im Anderen.

Eine Kraft und innere Stärke, die weit über menschenmögliches hinausging.

Doch alles hatte eine Kehrseite.

Sie litten furchtbar, wenn sie getrennt waren.

Er konnte ihren Schmerz erspüren.

Der Schmerz glich seinem eigenen.

Er war getrennt von seiner Schwester.

Licht und Dunkelheit waren miteinander verwoben.

Doch er hatte die Dunkelheit verbannt.

Hatte einen Teil seines Selbst verbannt.

Sam litt. Dean litt. Amara litt. Er litt.

Die Winchesters waren wirklich sein Meisterwerk der Schöpfung.

Sie lehrten ihn. Durch sie erkannte er.

Wahre Verbundenheit.

Liebe, stark genug, findet immer einen Weg.

Dean gehörte zu Sam.

Amara gehörte zu ihm.

Die Dunkelheit würde sein Licht erhellen.

Zeit, zwei Seelen wieder zu vereinen.

Zeit, Dunkel ins Licht zu bringen…


	4. Chapter 4

Licht

 **Gegenwart, irgendwo…**

Eine viel zu grelle Sonne schob sich über den Horizont, als Dean den Fuß des _Schicksalsberges_ erreichte. _Ein schwarzer Berg, mitten in der trostlosen Wüste von Mordor. Ja, das passt._ In Deans Brust regte sich fast so etwas wie stolz ob seiner kreativen Namensgebung. Doch das Gefühl wurde sogleich von einem alles überwältigendem, unkontrollierbaren Hass hinweggespült. Mit dem weißgrellen Sonnenlicht kam die altvertraute Wut, die von seinem rechten Arm ausging und Besitz von ihm ergriff.

Dean blieb reglos stehen und lauschte. Lauschte, ob sich irgendwo zwischen den spärlichen, noch immer ungewohnt aussehenden Pflanzen etwas bewegte, das er jagen konnte. Nichts. Kein Lebewesen rührte sich. Stille. Immer nur ohrenbetäubende Stille, die die Einsamkeit nährte.

Und dann, unvermittelt, mitten in dieser überwältigend lauten Stille, eine Stimme: „Dean."

Unmittelbar hinter ihm.

Dean fuhr herum, das Messer in der Hand. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Er traute seinen Augen nicht, war überzeugt, dass es jetzt mit seinem Verstand endgültig zu Ende ging. Er verkraftete einfach die Einsamkeit nicht. Sein Geist erschuf Menschen.

Doch warum sein Geist ausgerechnet einen imaginären toten Propheten vor ihn stellte, das war ihm unbegreiflich. Wenn man schon den Verstand verlor, dann wohl richtig.

„Hallo Dean. Ich bin hier, um diese Last von dir zu nehmen." Chuck deutete auf seine rechte Hand.

Das Messer? Seine Vision wollte ihm sein Messer abnehmen? Junge, um seine geistige Gesundheit war es wirklich schlecht bestellt.

Der Mann – _nein, Vision, nicht Mann!_ – vor ihm lächelte, und Dean durchströmte eine Wärme und innere Ruhe, wie er sie lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Nicht mehr, seit das Mal seinen Arm zierte.

„Nein, Dean, ich bin keine Vision. Ich bin es wirklich."

Irgendetwas an seinen Worten schien so echt, so überzeugend, dass Dean nicht anders konnte, als darauf einzugehen: „Chuck?"

Chuck lachte leise: „Ja, ich mag den Namen. Nenn´ mich ruhig so."

Er reichte Dean eine Sonnenbrille. „Hier, setz die auf."

Dean reagierte automatisch. Vielleicht, weil er die erste menschliche Stimme seit wer weiß wie lange hörte, und alles getan hätte, was sie verlangte. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er gerade dabei war, mit seinem Verstand in andere Sphären abzudriften, und da war ohnehin schon alles egal. Dean schob die Brille auf die Nase.

Was dann kam, überstieg seinen Verstand bei weitem und schaffte doch zugleich eine zweifelsfreie Klarheit. Machte Sinn und war doch nicht fassbar. War beängstigender als alles was er je gesehen hatte und beruhigender als die Umarmung einer Mutter zugleich. Er sah alles und er sah nichts. Er verstand und begriff doch nicht. Später würde er sich nicht mehr erinnern können, wie Gott aussah, und doch würde er nie vergessen.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick und eine Ewigkeit.

Als es vorüber war, stand wieder ein recht kleiner Mann mit dunklen Locken vor ihm. Und lächelte ihn an.

Dean fehlten die Worte. Ihm fehlten wahrhaftig die Worte. Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder wütend sein sollte, ob Angst angebracht war oder Freude.

Schließlich formten seine Lippen scheinbar ohne sein Zutun ein einziges Wort: „Gott?!"

„Belassen wir es lieber bei Chuck." Er lachte leise, als er Dean die Brille wieder von der Nase zog. „Ich mag diesen Körper. Und in meiner wahren Form könntest du mich ohne diese X-Men Brille nicht ansehen, ohne zu Staub zu zerfallen." Die Wärme in seiner Stimme war aufrichtig, als er fortfuhr: „Dean, es tut mir leid, was du wegen des Mals erleiden musst. Was du wegen mir erleiden musst. Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen. Und ich werde das Mal von dir nehmen."

Die Worte klangen so süß in Deans Ohren und eine Hoffnung machte sich in seinem inneren breit, die in einem einzigen Gedanken mündete: _Sammy!_ Doch er durfte dieser Hoffnung nicht nachgeben.

„Das Mal wird eine Dunkelheit freisetzen! Es darf nicht auf die Erde! Das musst du doch wissen!" Dean musste sich zwingen, die Worte auszusprechen, die Chuck von seinem Vorhaben abbringen sollten.

„Ich weiß, Dean. Nicht eine Dunkelheit. DIE Dunkelheit. Viel zu lange war sie weggesperrt."

Dean wich schockiert einen Schritt zurück und starrte den Propheten – _Gott!_ – an. Doch dieser fuhr erklärend fort:

„Ich bin das Licht, Dean. Die Dunkelheit ist meine Schwester. Ich habe sie vor Äonen weggesperrt, weil sie meine Schöpfung bedrohte. Ich hielt das für den einzigen Weg. Heute weiß ich, dass das falsch war. Licht und Dunkelheit gehören zusammen. WIR gehören zusammen. Du und Sam, ihr habt mir das bewusst gemacht."

„Du kannst mich und Sam ja wohl nicht mit der Dunkelheit vergleichen! Keiner von uns beiden will die Welt zerstören!" Während er das sagte, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in Deans Hinterkopf: _Das Mal will die Welt zerstören. Bist das nicht auch du?_

„Ich dachte lange Zeit, dass meine Schwester nur zerstören wollte. Doch ich verstehe jetzt. Ihre Absichten sind gut. Sie will nicht zerstören, sie will nur meine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sieht die Dinge anders als ich. Ich habe mich über sie gestellt, habe geglaubt, dass mein Weg, der Weg des Lichtes, der einzig richtige ist. Doch manchmal müssen wir dunkle Pfade beschreiten, um am Ende gutes zu bewirken. Du von allen müsstest das wissen." Chucks Worte fielen in Dean auf fruchtbaren Boden. Er hatte Recht! Dean hatte den dunklen Pfad des Mals willentlich beschritten, um Abaddon zu töten. Er hatte Gutes bewirkt, aber um welchen Preis? Jetzt war er selbst der Dunkelheit verfallen. _Nein, ich BIN die Dunkelheit_ , dachte er voller Selbsthass.

Chuck riss ihn aus seinen selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken, als er fortfuhr: „Und hast nicht auch du schon deinen Bruder eingesperrt, weil du die Dunkelheit in ihm gesehen hast? Hast du ihn nicht allein gelassen mit seiner Dunkelheit, statt bei ihm zu sein und ihm durch die Finsternis zu helfen?"

Dean wusste genau, wovon Chuck sprach. Beim Gedanken daran, wie Sam ganz allein in Bobbys Panikraum mit der Entgiftung kämpfte, zogen sich ihm vor Schuld und Scham die Eingeweihte zusammen.

„Ich sage nicht, dass Sam in diesem kleinen Gleichnis die Dunkelheit ist. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sam trägt ein Licht in sich, das heller strahlt als die Sonne." Dem konnte Dean rückhaltlos zustimmen! „Genau wie du, Dean." Da hatte Dean schon eher seine Zweifel! „Wir alle haben dunkle und helle Anteile in uns. Und erst wenn wir diese in einer Balance halten, sind wir vollständig. Ich habe euch Menschen nach meinem Ebenbild erschaffen. Ich habe diese Anteile in euch gelegt. Doch ich habe meine eigene Dunkelheit weggesperrt, meine Schwester allein gelassen in ihrer Verzweiflung. Ich spüre ihre Qual, wenn ich genau hinhöre. Doch ich habe mir das hinhören lange nicht gestattet. Erst Sam und du haben mir wieder neu gezeigt, was wahre Verbundenheit bedeutet. Durch eure Fehler, aber auch durch alles, was ihr richtig gemacht habt, habe ich gelernt. Mit jeder Entscheidung füreinander, die ihr getroffen habt, ist mir klarer geworden: Ich muss mich für Amara entscheiden."

Auf einer tiefen, emotionalen Ebene verstand Dean.

Und doch: „Aber was wird aus der Erde, wenn die Dunkelh… wenn du deine Schwester frei lässt? Wird ihre Wut nicht so groß sein, dass sie sie zerstört?"

Chuck schüttelte den Kopf. „Amara möchte mich. Sie möchte meine Liebe, meine Zuneigung. Ich habe alle meine Zuneigung nur noch euch, meiner Schöpfung gewidmet. Doch das wird sich ändern. Ich werde mit Amara weg gehen. Weit weg. Sie darf wütend auf mich sein, sie hat jedes Recht dazu. Ich werde mich ihrer Wut stellen. Doch nicht auf der Erde." Chuck sah sich um. „Vielleicht hier? Oder doch lieber an einem Ort ohne jegliches Lebewesen. Vielleicht werden wir zusammen eine neue Welt erschaffen. Eine Welt, verwoben aus Licht und Dunkelheit. Doch die Erde wird in Sicherheit sein. Das verspreche ich dir, Dean."

Dean wollte ihm so gerne glauben. Alles in ihm schrie danach. Alles in ihm schrie nach Sammy. Doch konnte er sich wirklich auf das Wort eines Gottes verlassen, der seine Schöpfung seit Urzeiten im Stich ließ? Der nie auf Gebete antwortete und sich einen Dreck um das Schicksal seiner Welt scherte?

Chuck lächelte nachsichtig: „Ich weiß, dass du das Gefühl hast, ich hätte euch allein gelassen. Doch sei versichert, ich habe euch nie mehr zugemutet, als ihr tragen könnt. Ich habe euch geholfen, wann immer es nötig war. Ich habe dir Cass geschickt, damit er dich aus der Hölle befreit. Ich habe Cass wieder und wieder zum Leben erweckt. Ich habe ihm die Macht gegeben, Sams Visionen von Luzifer weitgehend zu übernehmen. Ich war da, um euch zu helfen. Und ich werde euch auch jetzt wieder zusammen bringen."

Dean war von diesen Offenbarungen wie vom Schlag getroffen. Er besaß nicht einmal die Geistesgegenwart, Chucks Hand auszuweichen, als diese sich sanft auf seine Schulter legte.

Seine Sorge vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn Chuck das Mal brach, wich dem vertrauten Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, des Existierens in nichtexistentem Raum, bevor eine andere, altvertraute und doch nach viel zu langer Abwesenheit ungewohnte Schwerkraft von ihm Besitzt ergriff.

Hätte Chuck ihn nicht gehalten, wäre er zu Boden gegangen.

Dean war wieder auf der Erde.

 **Zuhause…**

Sam starrte mit blicklosen Augen in die Nacht. Sein Geist war gefangen in einer Spirale aus Gedanken, die sich alle um Dean drehten. Das Mal, Erinnerungen an vergangene Geburtstage, sein Bruder in der Weite des Alls, jene schicksalhaften Stunden in einer Bar mitten im Nirgendwo,… Als Sam sich langsam aus dem Nebel aus Sorge, Trauer und Sentimentalität löste, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass die Sonne bereits eine Handbreit über den Horizont gestiegen war.

Er rutschte von der Motorhaube. Es war Zeit, im Bunker auf eine neue Nacht zu warten. Sam wandte der Sonne den Rücken zu und öffnete die Fahrertür des Impalas.

Da erklang hinter ihm ein einziges Wort, so vertraut, so schmerzlich vermisst: „Sammy…"

Sam fuhr so schnell herum, dass er beinah das Gleichgewicht verlor. Vor dem Licht der aufgehenden Sonne konnte er nur die Umrisse zweier Gestalten ausmachen. Und doch wusste er ohne jeden Zweifel, dass da sein Bruder stand. Hätte er nicht Deans Haltung zweifelsfrei wieder erkannt, so wäre sein Herz, das ihm aus der Brust zu springen drohte, Hinweis genug gewesen.

Seine Gedanken gerieten ins Stolpern, konnten nicht fassen, was seine Augen und seine Seele ihm sagten. Seine Beine trugen ihn Automatisch auf Dean zu. Die glutrote Sonne umrahmte dessen Kopf beinah wie einen Heiligenschein.

Als er vor seinem Bruder stand, musste Sam einfach die Hand ausstrecken. Er musste ihn berühren, musste sich davon überzeugen, dass Dean echt war, keine Fata Morgana, die sein verzweifelter Geist erschaffen hatte. Dean zuckte leicht zusammen, als Sam ihm zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, lehnte sich dann jedoch nach kurzem Zögern nahezu in die Berührung hinein.

„Dean?"

„Hallo Sammy." Deans Stimme brach.

Erst als die andere Person sich ebenfalls mit einem „Hallo Sam" zu Wort meldete, wandte Sam den Blick von Dean ab.

Ungläubig fragte er: „Chuck?"

 _Du meine Güte, bin ich geistreich! Dean? Chuck? Reis dich zusammen, Sam Winchester! Das hier ist wichtig! Dean ist hier, und du wirst ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen! Als finde heraus, was hier los ist!,_ ermahnte Sam sich selbst. Gefühlsduselig konnte er später immer noch werden, wenn er seinen Bruder wieder sicher bei sich wusste.

Sam trat einen Schritt zurück und stellte sich so, dass die Sonne seitlich in die Gesichter der zwei Männer vor ihm schien. Endlich konnte er ihre Gesichtszüge deutlich erkennen. Dean wirkte unsicher, hoffnungsvoll und zugleich ängstlich. Seine grünen Augen, die im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne blitzten, starrten Sam unverwandt an, als hätte er Angst, dass Sam sich jeden Moment in Luft auflöste.

Und Chuck … nun, Chucks Gesichtsausdruck konnte Sam beim besten Willen nicht einordnen. Er lächelte Sam an und in seinem Blick lag … Güte? … Weisheit? … Ein Ausdruck der Überlegenheit?

Jedenfalls hatte das, was er vor sich sah, nichts mit dem nervösen Cuck gemein, den Sam kannte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er schließlich, die Augen auf Dean gerichtet. Doch es war Chuck, der ihm mit sanfter Stimme antwortete:

„Sam, ich habe deine Gebete gehört. Keines deiner Gebete ist je ungehört verklungen. Ich habe dir nie geantwortet, aber ich habe so manches deiner Gebete erhört. Als du als Kind gebetet hast, dein Vater und dein Bruder mögen sicher von der Jagd zurückkommen, habe ich so manches Mal für ihre sichere Heimkehr gesorgt. In Stanford hättest du mich nicht bitten müssen, dass ich deinen Bruder beschütze. Ich habe weder dich noch Dean je aus den Augen gelassen. Ich habe euch immer geholfen, wo ich konnte, ohne direkt einzugreifen. Doch das hier ist größer. Deshalb habe ich lange gezögert. Ich habe deinen Schmerz gespürt. Ich habe Deans Schmerz gespürt. Ich habe eure Verbundenheit gespürt. Und ich habe gelernt. Ich bin das Licht, aber ich habe vergessen was das bedeutet. Das Licht braucht die Dunkelheit, um existieren zu können. Zwei Seelen, verwoben wie die Euren, verwoben über Zeit und Raum hinweg. Sam, ich bringe dir Dean zurück. Und ich werde das Mal von deinem Bruder nehmen. Ich werde wieder gut machen, worunter ihr leiden musstet. Und ich werde ein noch viel größeres Unheil wieder gut machen."

Sams Gedanken Überschlugen sich. Je mehr Chuck redete, desto mehr begriff er. Was er zunächst nicht auf einer logischen Ebene erfassen konnte, breitete sich als unumstößliche Wahrheit tief in seinem Innern aus. Chuck war Gott. So unfassbar dieser Gedanke auch war, ein Blick in Deans Gesicht bestätigte ihn. Dean wusste es. Und nun wusste es auch Sam. Was er nicht wusste, war, wie er reagieren sollte. Sollte er auf die Knie fallen? Sollte er die Augen senken? Sollte er sich entschuldigen für so manchen Vorwurf, so manche Beschimpfung, die er in die Nacht gebrüllt hatte? Oder sollte er sich bedanken? Wie verhielt man sich in Gottes Gegenwart?

Gott nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er Sam in einer Liebevollen Geste eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ein heilendes Gefühl der Nähe und Geborgenheit durchströmte seine verletzte Seele, wie er es sonst nur in Deans Nähe kannte. Ein Blick in Gottes Augen, und Sam wusste, Worte waren unnötig. ER sah und verstand alles, was Sam beschäftigte. Und er verurteilte ihn nicht. Unendlich tiefe, befreiende Erleichterung durchströmte Sam. Gott wusste ALLES über ihn. Wusste um die Dunkelheit in ihm, die ihn von klein auf begleitete. Und dennoch gab er Sam das Gefühl, gut zu sein, genauso wie er war!

Die Hand noch immer auf Sams Schulter gelegt, wandte Gott sich nun auch Dean zu. Ihm legte er die andere Hand auf den Oberarm. So standen die drei, eng beieinander, und etwas in den Herzen der Winchesters löste sich. Sam sah, wie sich Deans angespannter Gesichtsausdruck entspannte, wie eine Ruhe und Selbstakzeptanz in seine Züge trat, die er seit unendlichen Zeiten dort nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihm traten Tränen der Dankbarkeit in die Augen.

Schließlich löste sich der Schöpfer der Welt mit einem Lächeln: „Ach, und Sam, nenn mich einfach Chuck!"

Dann wandte er sich an Dean: „Gib mir deinen Arm."

„Warte!", stieß dieser hervor. „Wenn du das tust, wenn du deine Schwester befreist und von hier verschwindest, was wird dann aus der Welt? Aus den Menschen? Du kannst sie doch nicht allein lassen!"

Chuck lächelte, und in seiner Stimme klang nur aufrichtiger Ernst, als er sagte: „Der Welt wird es gut gehen. Sie hat dich und Sam!"

Während Sam noch zu verarbeiten versuchte, was Chuck da gerade gesagt hatte, warf ihm sein Bruder einen unsicheren Blick zu, der sich in Entschlossenheit verwandelte, als sie einander tief in die Augen blickten. Dean krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und streckte Chuck den rechten Arm entgegen.

Dieser hielt seine Hand schützend wenige Zentimeter über das Mal. Ein Licht strömte von seiner Handfläche wie ein Wasserfall darauf hinab. Das rote Zeichen leuchtete kurz auf, bevor sich Fäden der Dunkelheit daraus lösten. Kein schwarzer Rauch wie der von Dämonen. Was dort Aufstieg war vielmehr die Abwesenheit von Licht. Eine greifbare Finsternis in der strahlenden Morgensonne. Die Dunkelheit strömte auf das Licht zu, das von Chucks Hand ausging. Nach kurzem Zögern verwoben sich die Absolute Schwärze und die blendende Helle zu einer funkelnden Spirale aus Nacht und Tag.

Dean stöhnte auf und stützte seinen rechten Arm mit dem Linken, als mehr und mehr Dunkelheit aus dem Mal hervor brach. Später erzählte er Sam, dass es sich angefühlte habe, als wäre das Mal ein Portal. Die Dunkelheit hätte all die Monate permanent von innen an die Tür geklopft, und als Chuck diese Tür geöffnet hatte, wäre sie von irgendwoher gekommen und durch ihn hindurch geströmt.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde die Finsternis das wenige Licht, das Chucks Hand entströmte, verschlingen. Doch dann löste dessen gesamter Körper - oder das was Sam für seinen Körper hielt, immerhin war das Gott! – sich in Spiralen aus Licht auf, die sich liebevoll um die Dunkelheit schlangen, als würde das Licht die Finsternis willkommen heißen.

Dean entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei, als die letzten Fäden vollkommener Schwärze seinen Arm verließen und das Mal verlosch. Er fiel auf die Knie und starrte auf seinen Arm, der aussah, als wäre dort nie etwas gewesen. Sam war binnen eines Augenblicks bei ihm, legte ihm schützend den Arm um die Schultern und stützte ihn, hielt ihn vielleicht fester als nötig gewesen wäre. Deans linker Arm suchte unbewusst nach Sam und krallte sich in dessen T-Shirt nahe seiner Brust fest.

So saßen die beiden und blickten gemeinsam auf, gerade als ein wirbelnder Nebel aus Hell und Dunkel sich in den Himmel erhob. Sie wandten die Augen erst ab, als er ihren Blicken entschwunden war.

Was sie gesehen hatten, war erstaunlich, wunderschön, überwältigend. Doch was sie jetzt sahen, war noch viel schöner und überwältigender: Sie blickten einander in die Augen!

 **Epilog – oder: Von zwei Seelenpaaren:**

Es war eine sternklare Nacht. Sam saß auf der Motorhaube des Impalas, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Millionen von Sternen leuchteten über ihm, durchbrachen die Dunkelheit.

Sam lauschte lächelnd der Stimme seines Bruders, als dieser auf einen Sternhaufen deutete: „Vielleicht war es der da, direkt an der Spitze dieses Haufens. Oder der da drüben. Vielleicht auch der dort."

„Weißt du, Dean, ich bin froh dass du wieder auf dem hier bist!" Er deutete auf den Boden vor Baby.

Dean antwortete nicht, doch seine Augen sprachen Bände. Lächelnd erhoben beide Brüder ihre Bierflaschen und stießen an. Sam nahm genussvoll einen tiefen Schluck. Bier hatte ihm lange nicht mehr so gut geschmeckt.

Vertraute Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Eine wohltuende, heilende Stille, in der sie die Gegenwart des anderen genossen. Schulter an Schulter saßen sie da und blickten in die Schwärze der Nacht.

Nach einer Weile fragte Sam: „Und?"

„Und was?"

„Wie war es so auf Terra X?"

„Die Gesamtbevölkerung bestand aus einer Person, meiner Wenigkeit. Und die Tierwelt aus genau 5 verschiedenen Arten, jedenfalls habe ich nicht mehr gesehen. An den Pflanzen wuchsen Früchte, die eher nach Gemüse schmeckten. Das wäre dein Paradies gewesen, Sammy." Beim Gedanken daran verzog Dean das Gesicht.

„Oh, und ich hab` den Schicksalsberg bestiegen! Allerdings ohne meinen Sam-weis Gamdschie." Er knuffte Sam mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen: „Alter, findest du jetzt für jede Lebenslage eine Herr der Ringe Referenz?"

„Hey, Peter Jackson war ein Genie, ich werde ihn zitieren so viel ich will!"

„Du meinst Tolkien war ein Genie!"

„Tol-wer?"

„Tolk…" Sam merkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass Dean ihn auf den Arm nahm und brach seinen Satz ab. Er gab sich alle Mühe, seinen Bruder finster anzustarren, hatte aber den Eindruck, dass ihm das nicht so recht gelang, denn innerlich ging ihm das Herz auf bei ihrer altvertrauten, liebevollen Stichelei.

Dean lachte: „Das hier Sammy! Das allein wäre es wert gewesen, zurück zu kommen! Dein Bitchface Nummer 5." Seine Augen funkelten übermütig, und auch Sam konnte das breite Grübchenlächeln nicht länger zurück halten.

Dean richtete den Blick zurück auf die Sterne und sagte: „Wenn ich Tod das nächste Mal begegne, werde ich ihn fragen, wo Mittelerde liegt."

Sams Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Lass uns hoffen, dass wir Tod nie wieder begegnen. Zumindest nicht, solange wir noch am Leben sind. Er könnte dich immer noch ins Nirgendwo schicken. Schließlich habe ich den Deal gebrochen."

Dean antwortete voller Überzeugung: „Nein, Sam, das hast du nicht. Du hast gebetet, mehr nicht. Chuck war es, der das Mal gebrochen hat. Tod kann dir das nicht vorhalten. Er kann dir deinen Glauben an Chuck nicht vorhalten!"

„Chuck war es nicht, an den ich geglaubt habe, Dean. Ich habe an dich geglaubt. Immer. Uneingeschränkt. Und ich werde immer an dich glauben!"

„Nein, Sammy, nicht an mich. An uns. Glauben wir an uns!"

Über dem Schicksalsberg schwebten Fäden aus Licht und Dunkelheit, verwoben sich, trennten sich, fanden wieder zusammen, verkrallten sich ineinander, stoben auseinander, prallten aufeinander, verschmolzen miteinander. Ein bizarrer Tanz aus Hell und Dunkel. Mal wild, mal sanft, mal vorsichtig, mal aggressiv.

.

.

.

DU HAST MICH WEGGESPERRT!

Es tut mir so unendlich leid!

FÜR ÄONEN!

Du darfst mich hassen.

DU KANNST ES NICHT WIEDER GUT MACHEN.

Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.

ICH HASSE DICH. ICH BRAUCHE DICH.

Ich liebe dich.

.

.

.

Der Tanz dauerte an, lange, so lange. Und doch war es nur ein Augenblick im Vergleich zu Äonen. Einmal war das Licht stärker, dann wieder die Dunkelheit. Ein Ringen miteinander, umeinander, gegeneinander.

.

.

.

WARUM JETZT? WARUM HAST DU MICH HERAUS GELASSEN?

Sam und Dean.

DEAN?

Du hast ihn gespürt.

ICH HABE IHN GESPÜRT.

Dean und Sam. Licht und Dunkel in sich vereint. Verbundene Seelen.

DEAN BRAUCHT SAM.

Ich brauche dich.

DU BRAUCHST MICH.

Du brauchst mich.

ICH BRAUCHE DICH.

.

.

.

Der Tanz verliert an Wildheit. Die Fäden aus Licht und Dunkelheit verschmelzen miteinander. Vereinen sich. Licht bleibt Licht und Dunkel bleibt Dunkel, doch sie sind fest miteinander verwoben. Das ist richtig. Das ist gut. So soll es sein.

.

.

.

WiR. zUsAmMeN. vOn NuN aN.

~Ende~

~Oder vielleicht ein neuer Anfang für zwei Seelenpaare?~

Anmerkung des Autors:

So, meine erste Fanfiktion ist fertig. Das war eine spannende Reise. Ich hatte bereits alles geschrieben, als ich angefangen habe zu posten. Aber durch einige nette Rückmeldungen von euch Lesern habe ich noch weitere Denkanstöße bekommen, die ich vor allem in dieses letzte Kapitel nachträglich mit eingebaut habe. Vielen Dank dafür an jeden, der mir eine Review hinterlassen hat. Ihr wart damit alle ein aktiver Teil dieser Geschichte.

Ich habe in der Geschichte bewusst darauf verzichtet, Mittelerde alias Terra X alias den unbekannten Planeten näher zu beschreiben. Es wäre sicher auch spannend gewesen, auf Deans Leben irgendwo im Nirgendwo näher einzugehen: Was hat er gegessen, wo hat er geschlafen, wie sahen die Lebewesen und die Pflanzen aus? Aber das hätte in meinen Augen zu sehr vom Wesentlichen der Geschichte abgelenkt – zwei Brüdern, die einander brauchen. Außerdem darf sich jetzt jeder Leser selbst ein Bild von einem phantastischen Planeten machen, und das kann ja auch ganz spannend sein.

Vielleicht habt ihr ja sogar Ideen, die ihr in einer Review hinterlassen mögt? Gestalten wir den Planeten gemeinsam?


End file.
